


Nightfall

by Eureka234



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Moonlight, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: Faith is in her 20's and experiencing the aftermarth of almost dying.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> This relates to backstory of one of my OC's. I don't expect anyone to know what is happening. I wanted to capture a tone of feeling overwhelmed by life. I hope I suceeded.

The stars were beautiful. So often Faith forgot to appreciate the glittering, white speckles. She took a deep breath and wrapped a shawl tighter around herself- the garment of a stranger. It scented unfamiliar, like a stone freshly turned, mossy and damp. She shivered, watching her toenails glisten from the moonlight. Her face, neck felt.. distorted. Damaged. She remembered the white glint of teeth and semen, became aware of how forcibly stretched and sore her entrance felt from the strangers she’d permitted inside, laying still, mindless in fever, as they knocked on orgasm’s door, never opening it.

She started crying.


End file.
